


Lap of Luxury

by auroreanrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Luxury, M/M, True Love, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just wants to take care of Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing One Direction fanfiction at a suggestion from a friend. Just a smutty, explicit ficlet.

The skies are gliding past the windows in shades of ephemeral blue that Zayn quite place (cyan, maybe?), but all of his attention is on the man spread-eagled on the bed in front of him, flushing and moaning for all the world to hear.  


Zayn loves Liam like this - all brilliant wit and serious thought lines smoothed away from the contours of his face, and he looks so young and open and vulnerable that when it happens outside the bedroom, it takes 

Zayn ever inch of willpower not to tackle him in the interviews and take him right then and there.  


Liam's fists are clenching the sheets, slippery and shiny with sweat, and Zayn pauses in his ministrations to take in the sight fully. Liam, naked and wanton, thick cock bobbing towards his stomach, heels half-pushing against the three fingers Zayn has embedded firmly in the warmth of his ass.  


Like Zayn said: hard not to take him _right_ then and there.  


But Zayn's always been a carer. A people person. He might not race around with Niall's enthusiasm or Harry's loose, big-hearted easy nature, but he just wants his family happy. He wants Liam to relax, to enjoy every moment.  


That's why he modified the plane, after all. Private plane, big queen-sized bed, the perfect home away from home. Zayn even chose the best neutrals (cosmic latte, vanilla and robin's egg) to accentuate Liam's newly-tanned skin. They're in the lap of luxury and Zayn is feeling very luxurious and very indulgent indeed. Liam's dick is already wet and used from Zayn's mouth, Liam's mouth is a swollen, scarlet, overkissed mess.  


"Please." Liam's voice is choked-up, insistent, pleading. Zayn bends down, lips brushing along the sensitive skin above his collarbone and his fingers twist like a screwdriver, Liam nearly arcing off the bed and into Zayn with the force that rushes through him.  


"Anything you want, babe." Zayn bends down, kisses Liam. "It's all for you."  


Zayn slides his fingers free now - slick with lube - and hunts for a condom, sliding it clear onto his cock and positioning himself behind Liam. He likes him on his back so he can see Liam. He can't stop wanting to look at him.  


Liam nods, flushed pink and ready, and Zayn pushes himself into the tight sheath of Liam's ass. Liam gasps, hands scrambling for some purchase on the bed and finding only damp sheets the colour of tulips, and Zayn captures them, keeping Liam still and pliant. Zayn kisses him again.  


"Let me look after you, babe." Zayn is asking, really, his cock hard and aching but only if Liam is okay with it, okay with everything.  


Liam nods. And lets Zayn look after him. Like always.


End file.
